


Blood to Stone

by faithfulDiscord



Series: Ice and Stone [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Greg Lestrade is a Bit Not Good, Heartbreak, Hurt, Infidelity, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfulDiscord/pseuds/faithfulDiscord
Summary: He watched from his chair.He couldn't do anything else but watch as she packed her things, one by one.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Greg Lestrade's Wife, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Ice and Stone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919272
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Blood to Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of this series????? What?????? I also have something else planned! Leave a kudo or a comment, they give me life and motivation! Enjoy!

He watched from his chair. 

He couldn't do anything else but watch as she packed her things, one by one. All of her photos, all of the small nicknacks that made their tiny flat bearable. The things that made this piece of shit apartment into a home. 

Greg didn't even realize until all of it was packed away in a box.

Mrs.Lestrade was always a focused woman, today was no different. Within a couple hours she was packed away, doing one final check of the place. That was the only time she looked at Greg. 

Her gaze was steady as she held eye contact for just a second before looking off to the side. Her lips pulled down at the edges. From the beginning Greg knew she felt guilty over cheating but that small bit of guilt never stopped her. 

When he confronted her over it, she didn't hide it, didn't lie to him, she had more dignity than that. She told Greg his name, where he lived, and how long they've been in their affair. That was the conversation. There were no tears, no declarations of love or willingness to change, just facts. Greg told her to be packed and gone by the end of the week. They lived civilly for seven days but it wasn't the day to day of a married couple of 20 years.

He watched her move towards him and he held out a hand, she knew what he wanted. He couldn't watch her take them off but the clink of her wedding and engagement rings made his chest tight. He knew he needed to hold himself together just for a little bit longer. He looked at the rings, he couldn't look away, he felt gentle lips on his forehead. 

"Goodbye, Greg."

He nodded one quick nod and watched her shoes leave his vision. The door clicked behind her and everything broke at once. His cool indifference, the faked civility, the way he hid his broken heart from her for seven days; all of it broke away with the click of that door.

It was painful. It was a very physical and real pain he felt as he was mentally and spiritually shattered by the woman he loved.

Never again. 

He'd never let himself go through this again. He couldn't; he wouldn't be able to survive this pain again. 


End file.
